<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basking in You by JoifulDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210509">Basking in You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming'>JoifulDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than sunshine?  Warm, snuggly morning cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basking in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off in the distance, a single bird was chirping.  A reply echoed back, but it was the same song.  He took a breath, not bothering to open his eyes yet.  He could smell the sunrise, despite the fact that the sun had yet to breach the horizon.  It was a snake thing: the call to sunrise.  Come out, it whispered in promise.  Slither out of your den, find a nice flat stone.  It is nearly time to bask.  Crowley took an even deeper breath, feeling the chill in his bones longing for the sunshine that was minutes away.  It didn’t matter how many blankets he crawled under, no warmth he could produce could compete with sunshine.</p>
<p>But, perhaps, there was one other thing that gave her warmth some competition.  He had curled his toes at the thought of basking and, in so doing, dragged them along the calves of the man breathing steadily behind him.  That was all it ever took to rouse the angel.</p>
<p>An arm slipped over his waist, pulling him back into the warmest skin Crowley had ever had the pleasure of encountering.  A nose traced lazy lines along the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine and making his toes curl again.</p>
<p>“Better, my darling?” the same nose was now nuzzling his ear.  It tickled, making his soft, responsive moan choke off into laughter.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm...” Crowley rolled over in the circle of the angel’s arms, pulling his own up between them to rest his hands on his broad, soft chest.  He dipped his head and buried his face under the Aziraphale’s chin, “m’never gonna move.”</p>
<p>“We have nowhere to be,” Aziraphale was writing letters on his back with his fingers, he could feel it.  But, he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to what they were; only to feel the soft pads of his fingers and the tingly paths they left behind.  The warmth that exuded from every inch of him, just waiting to be absorbed.</p>
<p>“Y’er gonna wan’ y’r books ‘n tea ‘ventually...”  Crowley burrowed impossibly closer as he said it, contradicting his words.</p>
<p>“True,” Aziraphale chuckled and gave him a squeeze, “but you’ll be warmed up here soon and ready to head out to pester your plants.”</p>
<p>“Nope, I live here now,” Yet, Crowley could feel it even now: the loosening of his stiff joints, the grumble in his stomach for breakfast.  And, even though he had the angelic form of sunshine happily wrapped around him: the sun was half over the horizon now and it sang a song it was hard to refuse: come, turn up your face.  Bask, bask.  “Compromise?”</p>
<p>“I’m listening,” the smile was evident enough in Aziraphale’s voice.</p>
<p>“Breakfast in the garden?” Crowley lifted his head to lay it side-by-side on Aziraphale’s pillow.  The angel was smiling.</p>
<p>“Splendid, darling,” Aziraphale snapped his fingers, believing the breakfast into being, “done.  Now you just have to get up.”</p>
<p>“Five more minutes,” Crowley snuggled closer again and got a squeeze in response, “wanna bask a few more minutes right here.”</p>
<p>“No arguments from me, breakfast will keep.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>